The Mysteri
by Strikestar
Summary: Sophie is a kittypet. She longs for the wild. She can hear the thoughts of all the house cats like her. It distracts her. She wants to hunt and be a wildcat, but her Twolegs are strict. So the one chance she gets to run, she runs. She meets a strange wild cat with aquamarine eyes. This wild cat is like her. He tells her she's one of the Mysteri, a wild clan that live in the forest
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here is a brand new story for you! It is a crossover of Keeper of the Lost Cities and Warriors Cats. I hope you like it and please review!**

It was a big day for Sophie. As soon as her Twolegs opened the door, she was racing out the door. _And then into the wild,_ she thought. Sophie hated being a house cat. She could hear all of the house cats' thoughts and it was annoying. She screamed in pain as there were louder thoughts. Her Twolegs' thoughts were just a jumble of noises but they were annoying. Being in the wild was an escape from all the noise.

Sophie sat by the door waiting for her Twolegs to come to the door. She purred a couple times and rubbed the door. Sophie snuck over to a thing that held flowers. She had seen her Twolegs break these before. It would be a great distraction. She smiled.

Her Twolegs came rushing to the door saying a jumble of words she couldn't understand. One of them opened the door while talking to the other. Sophie grinned mischievous as she raised a paw up to the flower thingy. She knocked it down and ran to the door sneakily. She watched her Twolegs run to the mess.

Sophie slipped out the door and into the woods. Sophie sighed as she found a warm rock out of sight. She could finally relax and be herself, a wildcat who loved the outdoors.

Sophie was settling down for a nap when a voice said, "You're intruding our territory. Move, Kittypet!"

Sophie whipped around. "Who are you to tell me that I can't take a little nap here?" Sophie meowed angrily. Then she jumped back in surprise.

A dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and aquamarine eyes stood there, glaring at her intensely. "Me, that's who, and anyway, you're a kittypet," he meowed sternly.

"You haven't even told me your name! Also, I ran away! I'm not a kittypet anymore! Besides, you haven't told me who you are!" Sophie stood there, emotions smoking off of her.

"I'm a Clan cat of the MysteriClan. My name is ..."

"The MysteriClan, hmmm, I've heard of that. Why is your Clan called Mysteri?" Sophie interrupted.

The tom looked annoyed, but he continued. "Anyway as I was saying, my name is Soulsearcher. We are called the Mysteri because we all have special abilities and we're mysterious. You have to leave." He gave her a dark look.

"I don't want to leave. I have dreamed about being a wild cat since I was young. I do have a power. Want me to show you?" Sophie meowed stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll go, but you better have an ability," Soulsearcher agreed. Sophie sighed. She pawed the ground. "Let's go."

They reached another kittypet's house and Sophie sat down. The kittypet's thoughts were blaring loud. She lay down putting her paws over her ears. She groaned. "This was a bad idea. Their thoughts are too loud."

She looked over Soulsearcher. He was doing the same thing as her! His face was contorted in pain.

"I guess we have the same ability," Soulsearcher admitted. He glanced at the ground. "You're one of us. You're not a regular cat," he said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked. She worried that being different was a bad thing.

"You're a Mysteri," Soulsearcher whispered.

Sophie gasped and reeled back with shock. She glanced fearfully back at Soulsearcher. He stared at her. Sophie ran away from Soulsearcher. She ran past the kittypet's house and to the thunderpath. She ran straight on. She heard a roaring noise on the thunderpath. She on instinct flung out her tail. She waited to be run over by the monster, but it didn't come. She looked around. The monster was gone. Then she realized that the monster was above her head. She looked up. The monster was suspended in the air, surrounded by a light blue glow.

"Hey! You! That cat that was intruding! Stop! Do you realize what you're doing!" A voice yelled from behind her. Sophie looked back with fear. She sighed with relief when she saw Soulsearcher gazing at the monster with amazement. Soulsearcher caught up to her.

"What do I do?" Sophie screamed.

"Drop it!" Soulsearcher yelled.

Sophie dropped it and streaked to the other side of the thunderpath. She stopped when she reached a patch of grass and began panting heavily. She licked her fur down.

Soulsearcher followed her. "That was amazing. None of us can do that. What's your name?" he asked.

Sophie stopped grooming her fur. "My name is Sophie."

"Well, you'll have to come with me," he said. Then he stared at Sophie like he was trying to bore into her mind. Sophie wondered what he was doing. He looked awfully weird. "I can't hear your thoughts at all," he said quietly, "Sophie, can you try to read my mind?"

"How do I do that?" Sophie asked.

"Just concentrate on getting through my mind," Soulsearcher instructed.

Sophie concentrated carefully and pushed her way into his mind, which was surprisingly easy. "You think my eyes are weird!" she blurted out.

"You heard me!" Soulsearcher said sounding panicked, "No one can get into my mind. Also all of us have blue eyes. None of us have hazel eyes and your eyes are hazel."

Sophie wondered what that meant for her. She was still different from them.

"Come on, let's go. I'm taking you to the Mysteri," Soulsearcher said. Sophie followed Soulsearcher quickly.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hi guys! New chapter! Please review! Enjoy! Tell me how you like it!**

Sophie hurried after Soulsearcher dodging branches and other things poking out.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

Soulsearcher spun his head around. "We're almost there and my home is pretty well hidden."

Sophie glared at him. "How much longer? I keep on tripping!"

Soulsearcher sighed. "Soon. Soon."

Soulsearcher began walking faster. Sophie tried to follow him but she tripped on a bramble sticking out in the path.

Soulsearcher turned around. "Just try. We're almost there."

Sophie groaned, but as soon as she looked into Soulsearcher's aqua eyes, she melted a little. "Fine."

Soulsearcher smiled. "Come on! We need to get there before dark!"

Soulsearcher hurried through the forest quickly and Sophie followed him, humming a merry tune. Soulsearcher suddenly stopped. "We're here."

Sophie stared at the area. It was only a bunch of trees that looked exactly like the rest of the forest. "We are? I don't see a home. I only see trees."

Soulsearcher sighed and looked up into the trees. "We aren't like other Clan cats."

Sophie followed his gaze and gasped. There was a structure of bridges and tree houses up in the tree. She couldn't believe it. She'd always loved climbing in trees, and now this fulfilled her dream of being a wild cat more than ever.

Soulsearcher walked to the side of a tree nearby and climbed on a platform. He looked back at her and said, "Come on!"

Sophie hurriedly jumped on the platform and settled down by Soulsearcher. Then Soulsearcher gave a holler up to the treetops. The platform began to move up slowly. Sophie jumped in surprise. "Ahhhhhh! I didn't realize it was going to move!"

Soulsearcher laughed. "It doesn't take very much to surprise you, does it?"

Sophie glared at him. "Sometimes," she said looking away from him.

When they reached the next platform in the trees, Soulsearcher stepped off the moving platform and motioned for Sophie to follow him. Sophie curiously followed him. She wondered where they were going.

Soulsearcher stopped in front of a majestic tree house and a cat that looked very much like Soulsearcher stepped out.

"This is Everglen," Soulsearcher said.

Soulsearcher and the cat conversed for a minute. Then the cat turned to Sophie. The cat studied Sophie and nodded to Soulsearcher. "My name is Mistclaw. As you may notice some of our names go along with our ability and some of ours don't. For example, my name does not. I'm a Telepath and Soulsearcher's father. I'm sure you'll be very confused." Mistclaw looked at his paws. "Sorry! I went off on a tangent. Fitz tells me you're a Telepath. May I enter your mind?"

Sophie looked him over. "I guess."

Mistclaw moved forward and sat down, resting his fore paws on Sophie's forehead. Sophie sat there quietly trying not to think about Soulsearcher.

Suddenly, Mistclaw stepped back. "I couldn't hear you either, and if Soulsearcher and I both couldn't read your mind, then your mind is probably impenetrable. No one can read Soulsearcher's mind except for you. Can you try to enter my mind?"

Sophie nodded and closed her eyes as she entered Mistclaw's mind. _She is very talented_ , Mistclaw thought. She gasped. "You think I'm very talented."

Mistclaw smiled. "You are very talented."

"My mind is impenetrable?" Sophie said slowly. Sophie wondered what would mean for her future.

Mistclaw nodded. "When did you start hearing thoughts?"

"When I was 2 moons old," Sophie said, "Why?"

"Soulsearcher was the youngest to manifest an ability ever. He manifested at 13 moons old, but you manifested way before him. Now we must be going. We don't want to keep the councilors waiting," Mistclaw said, turning to walk onto a bridge connecting to another platform.

"They're testing you to see if you can become an apprentice," Soulsearcher said as he and Sophie followed Mistclaw.

Mistclaw walked further till he reached a tree house even more majestic than Everglen. Sophie and Soulsearcher hurried after him. Mistclaw went in and stopped in front of three regal looking cats.

"This is Sophie. She's an impenetrable Telepath," Mistclaw said to the cats.

"Wow," a red cat said, "My name's Redfeather."

A cat near him with pretty light brown fur stood up and walked over to Sophie. "That's incredible. My name is Joywhisper."

Sophie looked at the last cat who was staring at Sophie grimly. He was pretty grumpy.

"My name's Painstreak. Mistclaw here says you're a Telepath," Painstreak said.

"Painstreak, she manifested at two moons old and Soulsearcher and I could not read her mind," Mistclaw said loudly.

Painstreak glared at Mistclaw. "That's absurd. I'd like to see her read my mind. That will show you how good she is."

Sophie blanched. "Read your mind?"

Soulsearcher sat down by Sophie. "You can do it. He gave you permission."

Sophie sighed. "Fine."

Sophie reached out with her mind. Painstreak's mind seemed colder than Soulsearcher's. Sophie stretched out further. Sophie finally reached his thoughts. They swept by her icily. "You think you're the only one here with common sense. You're also tired of watching Redfeather stare at Joywhisper," she announced.

Painstreak gaped at Sophie. "Ancient minds are nearly impenetrable."

Mistclaw nodded. "Nearly," he pointed out, "She breached Soulsearcher's blocking."

Soulsearcher looked away. Sophie smiled awkwardly at the councilors.

"Soulsearcher's not as infallible as everyone thinks," Painstreak sneered.

"It's more likely that Sophie is very special. Soulsearcher saw Sophie lift more than 10 times her weight earlier," Mistclaw said trying to defend Soulsearcher.

Redfeather jumped up. "Now that's something I'd like to see," he said excitedly.

Mistclaw motioned to a log in the corner of the room. "How about that, Sophie?"

Sophie nodded. She tried to remember what she did when she lifted the car. She flung her tail into the air and concentrated on lifting the log. She imagined that it was in the air. Sophie slowly opened her eyes and saw that the log was floating in the air.

"I did it," she yelled excitedly.

Painstreak scowled. "That's it? Surely you can do more."

Sophie moaned. "Why?"

Mistclaw glowered at Painstreak. "Sophie, you can do it. Your mind can do anything. You can lift that big pile of logs over there."

Sophie studied the pile. It was a large pile about the size of the monster she lifted earlier. She concentrated on lifting them up. She imagined she had 8 paws all helping her. There was a sharp tug in her gut and 5 logs were floating in the air.

"Very good," Redfeather said.

"It's only a couple of logs. I need more," Painstreak demanded.

Sophie felt anger bubbling up. She must be stronger than she thought she was. She had lifted a monster much heavier than these logs. She concentrated more and lifted the rest of the logs. She peered at the logs with amazement.

"I did it," she said faintly.

Suddenly, she heard a gasp. She looked over. Painstreak was in the air too. She couldn't hold it much longer. Her stomach hurt badly from the strain of holding all of the logs and Painstreak. Her hold broke and Painstreak and the logs dropped. Everyone stood there in shock.

"Help me up," Painstreak yelled.

Everyone began laughing. Sophie gave a small smile. She'd just dropped a councilor.

"You're a natural," Redfeather said, "You're even a natural at our language."

Sophie smiled. "Thanks!"

 **Hi Guys! I named Alden Mistclaw. I couldn't think of a name that went along with his ability. I also named Kenric Redfeather and Oralie Joywhisper. Bronte is Painstreak. If you guys have any name ideas for any cat like Biana, Dex, Keefe, Grady, Edaline, Councilors, Tiergan, and any other cats, please review and tell me. I need some ideas. Who wants to name Keefe?! Please tell me how you like the story! Thanks!**


End file.
